Stolen
by CabbieBade
Summary: It was a normal day at a normal high school. Nothing happend much, and when something did it wasn't that shocking. Until August 15th, 2013. Courtney was just a normal girl, get up, get dressed and go to school. But then she get's kidnapped and it's up to her friends to save her before it's to late.
1. Stolen

**Omg! I am still crying over Monster. I caught myself thinking how to write the next chapter and then I stopped and sighed sadly. GOSH! UGH! *kicks stool... slowly picks it up* sorry, lol!**

**But the thing about this story is that it's new and it's a VERY old one. Like... this was one of the first stories I ever wrote but it had real charators I made up instead of Total Drama people... and that story was on another site... for me to read only. Anyways, so I hope you like this and it's my all my favorite TD characters well... everyone but Dawn. I know, I know! I killed her off, latterly, in The Shadow but I didn't think she really fit right for this story. ****In this story there is Courtney (the main person), Trent, Duncan, Zoey and Gwen... and Dawn but she's not in here... sorry again. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**It** was a normal day at a normal high school. Nothing happened much, and when something did it wasn't that shocking. Until August 15th, 2013. Courtney, a girl who was just a normal. Sure she had some quirks no one liked, like if she didn't like the rolls on the test she would change them just for herself. She looked over to her side and stood her best friend, Trent.

"In one week is your birthday, Court. Smile, your turning 16!" He said and tried to force a smile on her face.

"Stop, Trent, I'm not in the mood now." She said and shut her locker. Soon the rest of the gang showed up. Scott, Duncan, Mike, Gwen and Zoey.

"Looks like the Grinch who stole Christmas tackled your soul." Duncan said, he was the one who always got in trouble no matter what. He hated Courtney, Courtney hated him. The only reason they talk is because he's dating Courtney's other best friend, Gwen. Laughter filled the halls, then darkness. The lights we're busted out. Everyone screamed and panicked, then there was a huge bang.

Someone familiar screamed and the lights went back on. Everyone looked around and knew who was missing.

Courtney.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I just don't have time, im so sorry! I guess this is like a preview or something? Idk.**


	2. Gone

**Thank you guys! Even though this has 67 views (when I checked) it had 3 followers and 1 review. To me, that's better than a little girl finding out she's going to Disney Land.**

* * *

**It's** now has been two days. Two days since Courtney has been gone and nobody has said anything about her. I looked out my window and sighed, around my room besides my band posters we're picture's of me and her. She was my bestest friend in the world, and now she's gone.

"Trent, go outside it's snowing. I'm sure she's fine. The police are doing everything they can." My mother said and smiled at me. I shook my head no and sat on my bed.

"Out of everyone... why her?" I said to her, she sighed and shrugged sadly and left. I cried for the fifth time now, I didn't want to do anything. Homework, watch TV, hang out with anyone, guitar. Nothing. But then again everyone was like that, even Duncan. I slipped a VCR into the VCR player and waited. Courtney came on the screen, it was the school talent's show, she was playing the Violin, I was filming and you could see Gwen in the background without her blue highlights at the time. Courtney messed up with a few notes and screamed.

"Turn that stupid thing off! It's ruined now!" She screamed and pushed the camera on the ground, I sighed and picked it up and then the tape stopped. I laughed and remembered how worried I was thinking it was broken.

It's now been a week, I walked into the school. The light was now getting repaired from the gun shot. Today was Courtney's birthday and now every time I go near the place where I last saw her, her locker or anywhere where she has been I feel strange. I walked past her lockers and saw her locker full with presents, flowers and cards.

It's not like she had died... or did she? I shook off the thought, she will be found and everything will be fine like it will be. My other friends weren't affected to this problem like I am. I looked over and saw Duncan and Gwen talking and smiling, same with Mike and Zoey. Scott got rejected by a girl for the sixteenth time while I was in the middle of the room about to have a break down. Someone put their hand on my shoulder, it was my attention hogged teacher, Mr. McClain.

"Someone wants to talk to you." He said and looked at me sadly, I nodded and walked with him. I saw eyes look at me and I put my hood up and sighed sadly.

* * *

**I know this is so short but... who cares :P**


	3. AN Thoughts? Ideas?

**So I had this review that made me think a little... yeah... thinking. That's very new, ROFL! Anyways they asked if this will be a Mal and Courtney fic and another one asked/ said they can't wait to see the kidnapper.**

**First off I'm sorry this will not be a Mal and Courtney fic but Mike is in here to help save Courtney so that counts a little, I guess lol! I really love Mal/Mike and Courtney also so maybe I might make a Mike and Courtney one. As for the second one, I'm also trying to figure out that. I have three people in mind who kidnapped her but I won't say once I choose or it will spoil the surprise.**

**Also when I went to Manage Stories I saw I have reviews with the number fours in them. Monster (part 1) has 24, Numb has 4 (sadly :( ), Stolen has 4 (right now) and The Shadow has 14. That's so cool!**

**Also I've thought of having a Spike and OC love story. Remember Spike from Monster? Ah... good times, lol! Anyways, I'm thinking of having his own little love story and yes you will see little bits and pieces of Mike, Zoey, Miley, etc.**

**Also for you Victorious fans I am thinking about making a fic about Cat and another movie (Forget Me Not) with Bella Thorne and making 'Broken Scars' I started this about a year ago but never thought that anyone would ever read it, so tell me what you think.**

**Also I'm thinking about making little previews on YouTube and even a Facebook page so you guys can get updates and stuff. But most likely YouTube previews since I already have a YouTube account, CabbieBori (lol, ikr! Such a clever name ;) )**

**Anyways, now to write the next chapter. :D**

**I know this isn't really related to Stolen but I need someones opinion :D**


	4. Necklace

**First off I would like to say thank you LOL61 for the nice reviews and comments and making the best story on Total Drama history! (to me) Which is Long And Lost But Never Forgotten and it's one of my most favorite Total Drama fics yet!**

**Also for those who just started this story (even if it did just start, lol) it's not just about a girl being kidnapped and her friends have to find her before it's to late. It's also about a boy who lost his best friend and crush and when he looks at everyone, he doesn't see pain in them. He just sees himself. He doesn't really see her ex-boyfriend and her friend broken in the heart and eyes by it but he sees them happy and moving on. He doesn't see one of her goofy friends with red hair trying to comfort him and others, he sees him playing with girls. He doesn't see a MPD child helping his girlfriend who was Courtney's best friend crying her heart out all night and then him holding back tears when she cries, he sees them talking and laughing.**

**It's about a guy who is torn over his bestest friend in the world he knew since he was almost born kidnapped and no reason and it's up to his and her friends to snap him out and help find her before it's to late. That's really it's all about.**

**No one really asked me for this huge summary big detailed thing or anything, I thought I should say it... or type it, lol.**

* * *

**I** was pulled into the guidance councilors office to find a man who was in a black suit with a lot of stuff. He smiled at me while everyone else left the room, I sat down and crossed my arms. All I wanted was her back, im tired of people asking me questions about her, it makes me cry everyday. He was silent and sighed.

"Hello, I'm a detective. Detective Hatchet." He said and smiled a little, I could tell he doesn't smile much because when his face goes back to normal it's like a depressed, annoyed look, "I heard you we're a ugh... close friend to Courtney?"

I nodded, I really didn't want to be here. "I was thinking could you tell me a few things about her? It would really help this case more, maybe like the day she vanished, Trent?" He said and leaned forward. I looked up at him, his face softened. Why? It's not like he really knew her.

"Courtney was... an amazing girl. When she walked into the room, everyone smiled at her. Sure she was bossy at times" I remembered the time she made me put her lights in her room back in 8th grade, she wanted it a Paris theme and she yelled at me that there in the wrong place and hit my leg almost making me fall. "Sometimes she wasn't. I met her when I was about five in kindergarten, she stole my cookie and I hit her arm." I laughed a little at then, he just kind of smiled. I knew what he really wanted, the day when she left us all. Left our friends. Her family. The day she left me.

"It was the fifteenth of this month," I could see him begin to write. "It was after lunch and I was at her locker with her. Her birthday was well... now today and our little group of friends came up. Duncan, Zoey, Gwen, Mike and Scott. Then the next thing I know the lights went off with a huge gun shot and I heard her scream and the front doors slam shut. One of the teacher came with a flashlight and I saw Courtney was gone along with half of my sleeve because she was holding on to me. I didn't know what to do... what to say. I was going to run with her and my friends but... it was to dark, I couldn't see."

By this time, I was in tears. He gave me a tissue and I sighed.

* * *

**I** walked outside and saw something, a necklace I gave Courtney when she was in 6th grade, Christmas. I smiled and opened it, why was it here anyways? I saw something in the necklace and it was a note, I opened it,

"If you want to save your friend Courtney follow these steps. 1) Grab your laptop. 2) Go into a room alone. 3) Play the video and sees what happens, Trenty." I panicked but ran home to my room, ignoring my mom asking me questions why im home so early.


	5. Save Me

**Sorry it's been a while, I forgot to update a chapter I said I was going to do in another story (a non-Total Drama one) but im back! Also Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

I locked my door so my mom wouldn't get in and grabbed my laptop, I put the CD in and waited, it was black for the first few minutes and was about to take it out before I heard shuffling.

"So I'm guessing you put the CD in... great choice." A man said, his voice was familiar but yet unfamiliar, it only showed his shoes and the ground, he pointed the camera up and it was a long hall creepy hallway. He walked slowly, his boots stomping against the wooden floor. Finally he reached a room and opened the door and I heard struggling. He pointed the camera up and there was a girl tied up, hands behind her back, ankles on the legs of the chairs, her hair was a mess and she was wearing a black dress that was half ripped.

_Courtney._

I wanted to just jump into the screen and choke the guy right there, "Hey there princess, smile for the camera sweetie." He said, she had cloth in her mouth, she glared at him and looked at the camera as if it was her only hope but it really was. He zoomed in and I could see tear stains on her, marks and dried blood. I shut my computer off, I didn't dare to see more, I called Duncan, sure he was Courtney's ex and my enemy but still, he has a right to know, besides Gwen and him are possibly making out and she can go along. I texted Zoey, Mike, etc. They soon came over and I told them what happened and showed them the video. Zoey was in tears, Gwen comforting her, Mike just in shock and Duncan looked like he was going to hurt someone.

"**Nobody** messes with Courtney! **Nobody**! I'm surprised she hasn't snapped his head off yet." He said and paced back and forth in the room.

"Trust us buddy, we know Courtney, I bet she tried many times." Mike said and chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood. Didn't work. Finally Duncan screamed and punched my wall, I expected it, Mike backed up while Zoey and Gwen flinched.

"Sure... me and her fought all the time. Sometimes I wanted to slap her... she already slapped me but... she was my best friend." Duncan said and sat in the corner holding his head. Zoey spotted his hand bleeding and shaking from him punching the wall, she patched his hand up and ran down stairs to grab some ice. Zoey had everything in their coughs, shoes, band aids, stitches, drinks, extra food, paper and more. If we asked her if she had England in her bag I wouldn't be surprised if she dragged an airport out of her bag.

Duncan thanked her and Mike rubbed his shoulder. Then everyone was confessing. "I'm scared to even think about her guys, I know she's okay now well... kind of... but before and now I thought she was dead or dying." Duncan said and rubbed his arms scared.

"I forgot a few days ago and went to her house to find her mother in tears, I went to her room and realized she was gone. I took a few things..." Zoey reached in her pocket and took out five pictures, she gave one to me, it was a picture of me and her hugging. Handed one to everyone and what I saw it was a picture of her and them. I turned to the back of the picture to see what year it was she took it and all I saw in the middle was,

_"Save me ~ Courtney"_


	6. Saving the Princess

**My birthday was on the 10th if you know, anyone wanted to know ;) LOL! Hi... anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**_Tick_**,_ tick, tick._

The clock was the loudest thing in his room besides his breathing. He picks up a ball he found of the floor and throws it against the wall.

_Tick, thump, tick, thump, **THUMP!**_

He drops the ball and holds his head and starts to cry, he needs Courtney back, his best friend. Duncan was lying, he knew it, everyone was. He wipes his eyes and looks at her picture, shes smiling and theres a spark in her eyes. A spark of worry. He shakes his head and looks back, its gone and he sighs.

The next day, Zoey runs up to me with everyone.

"We found her..." She says, eyes widened and everyone else following behind her. I drop what I was doing and we all ran out the doors. Duncan get's in Zoey's van which she only bought because she thought all of us didn't have a car, finally it came in handy for all of us. Zoey told him where to go and he pulled up. An old adbandined wearhouse, of course, where all the creepy things happens. I jumped out and went to one of the doors, I was about to kick the door open before I saw Zoey grab a bobby pin and unlock it.

"Quiet like a mouse." She says and winks at me, skipping in, the place was huge but there was only one door, I ran to it and kicked it open. There was Courtney, worn out and tear stains down both cheeks. I ran to her and untied her, she hugged me and I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"No.." Duncan said, "It cant be..." Zoey took a step back, "Thats inpossible!" Scott then said and I turned my head to see,

Mal. Mike's evil personality he complains about.

* * *

_"Ugh! Mal made me pull a prank on my sister again. My parents say if I or he does it again I can't hang out with you guys for two months." Mike said and hit the side of his head._

_"Eh, you ignored us for five months one time, peice of cake." Scott said and Duncan laughed._

* * *

**But** how?! Mike took a step towards him, Mal smiled and patted his head.

"Hello Mikey, missed me?" He said and jerked Courtney beside him, then revealing Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Lightning, Eva and many more, AKA, the popularist and meanist people you would ever meet in your life. I gulped and Courtney looked at me in fear.

"Help me..."

* * *

**This was honestly hard to choose who kidnapped Courtney. I was stuck between Duncan (and he went back and forth and acted like he didn't do anything), Chris (since hes evil), Ale, Mal and more. But I choose Mal since I wanted Mike to have a role to in this story to and plus, who doesn't love Mal?! Another reason is because I like Mal/Mike and Courtney and stuff and it suited this since im going to make a little story of Mal and Courtney (a winter one, a love story) and a few others hopefully to come :)**


	7. Stolen Heart

**We're** all stories in the end, aren't we?

Everyday of are life is like a page, turning and turning... and then the pages runs out, someone closes us and we're done with. That's how life is, your born, you live and you die. You open the book, read it and then it ends, sometimes with a good ending, sometimes with a bad but hey, we got to remember the good things in life. At least... that's how I always saw it.

Right now Courtney was a mixture of both things. The last chapter before her book closes or the climax and she lives and the book keeps going, either way, it was tense. I looked over at her, her eyes full of fear, I lunged at Mal and he fell back, hitting his head on the concrete floor and strangled him and he disappeared, having me fall and land on my elbows and knees.

That simple? I looked at everyone, they we're in shock as much I was. Courtney looked at me and I hugged her tight, she cried and smiled.

A screech came from behind me, I turned and saw Mike pinned against the wall, shaking. We all stood back from him, Courtney behind us.

"Mal... he's inside my body..."

"Isn't he always?" Duncan said and folded his arms.

"No... well yes but- AHH," he fell to his knees, "he never done this. Take over while I'm in control!" He held his head and bruises started to form on him, his voice got dark and he looked at us, his eyes we're all black. Courtney stepped back and I held her wrist.

"Someone's must becoming a girl..." Duncan said and then laughed.

"Why... why do you want to hurt Courtney." I said looked at Mike/Mal, he smirked, "Maybe Courtney can anser that one, Elvis..."

* * *

**_~Flash Back~_**

_Courtney was walking down the hall of her school, it was a few months she found out she got on Total Drama, she bumped into someone. She was about to yell at them and walk off but once she looked at the guy something just screamed "I'm going to be a big thing later." He was..._

_She found out he was in all of her classes, one day she walked up to him and was about to ask him who he was and why is he everywhere_

_"Names Mal..." he said and folded his arms not looking up, "what about you?"_

_"Courtney..." She said proudly, he laughed, "Courtney? Sounds like a dog name."_

_"Says the one whose name sounds like someone just barfed. Besides, the name runs in the family and I like it, so does everyone else." She said and smiled proudly. He rolled his eyes._

_They started to hang out more, Trent heard his name but didn't really pay attention much, he barely saw him in his classes but once a month when he looked at the back to glance at Courtney and behind her was Mal, smirking at her._

_They even dated of course, only for a few weeks after her and Duncan splitted. Mal was madly in love with her, Courtney used him to cope and for her grief. Once she told him he was plotting his revenge ever since and now, he got it._

* * *

**My **eyes widened and Mal smirked. Courtney looked down and Mal sighed, "I will leave you guys alone if-"

"If what?" I said, glaring at him.

"Let. Me. Finish!" Mal rolled his eyes, Courtney rubbed her arm scared, Mal stepped towards her and everyone watched, the room fell silent, he cupped her cheeks and he looked normal. Brown eyes, sided hair, but his hands we're glowing. She looked at him sadly and he kissed her, she smiled and he fell backwards. Courtney slid to him, trying to helping him. He said he was fine and the light flashed with white lights, it lasted for a few seconds. Courtney turned to Mal, he was now Mike.

All he wanted was her...

Zoey ran to him when Mike woke up coughing, trying to catch his breath. Courtney looked at him sadly and Mikes marks went away, he smiled wide.

"Mal... hes gone!" He said and cheered, everyone smiled, Courtney did for a split second, I hugged her and sighed.

* * *

**Christmas** was here, everyone back to normal, Courtney came over a lot, mostly scared out of her mind. Courtney was now my girlfriend and I was proud. She handed me a present and scooted closer. My friends, family and some of my friend's family was there and let me tell you, Scott's family ate like a pig just like he does! I opened it and smiled, it was a picture of us when we first met and a picture tooken a few days ago, on the back it said,

You have stolen my heart ~ Courtney

I smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Duncan was happy with Gwen, Mike and Zoey we're one of the best couples in the town and as for Scott, he loved his food... or so he thought.

He looked up from his plate of turkey he had and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, her voice like a whisper, her skin pale white and was about maybe 5'3. He dropped his fork and smiled.

"Dawn come on, Trent's mom is about to sing jingle bells and she said you can play the piano!" Zoey said and dragged her along, Courtney and Dawn we're cousins. Scott shot up and smiled,

"Teach me lessons maybe?" He said to Dawn, she giggled and blushed walking away with him.

A stolen girl who has now stolen a heart but always had but never noticed it.

* * *

**It's over, yay lol! It was hard to write with writer's block, that's why the ending to Mal was crappy but hey... I replaced him with Dawn! See I still like Dawn... even though I killed her off 100,000 times in my other fics... hope you enjoyed! :D**


	8. OMG I FORGOT!

Omg! I reread chapter 6 and I forgot about Ale,  
Heather and all of them umm... they fell in a hole full of pixie dust and died... the end :D 


End file.
